No home
by MoonyStark
Summary: Haruka ha ido dejando atrás muchos miedos, pero siente que nunca podrá deshacerse de esa sensación de inquietud cuando entra en una casa que no es la suya.


_Los personajes de **Free!** Son propiedad de Kōji Oji, Hiroko Utsumi y KyoAni _

_Este fanfiction participa en el Reto viñetas: Fobias, perteneciente al **Foro** **Iwatobi swim Club**._

* * *

 **No home**

Haruka miró a su alrededor. "Se parece a la casa de Lori y Russell", fue lo primero que pensó. Conforme se adentró en su nueva vivienda temporal, sin embargo, fue viendo las diferencias. La casa de los padres de acogida de Rin tenía las habitaciones más pequeñas y la cocina más grande. Caminó hasta su habitación con paso cansado y tiró la bolsa de viaje al lado de la cama antes de dejarse caer sobre el colchón. Cada vez que se mudaba se preguntaba por qué lo hacía, hasta que recordaba que ahora _nadaba_.

—Nanase-san —llamó su representante, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—, necesito que le dé el visto bueno.

—Sí, está bien.

Su respuesta era siempre la misma. Si la casa hubiese sido un pequeño piso con una sola habitación, su frase no habría variado, porque no importaba dónde estuviese, a Haruka no le gustaba.

El reloj de la cocina marcaba las tres de la madrugada cuando pasó por delante de él, pero Haruka no quería irse a dormir, quedarse quieto y poder _pensar_. Tiró de la maleta escaleras arriba, donde estaba la carpeta con las fechas y horarios de esas dos semanas. Haruka le echó un vistazo, no sabiendo si alegrarse o no cuando vio que no tenía nada que hacer hasta la tarde siguiente.

Abrió el equipaje para sacar un pijama y bajó a la cocina de nuevo. Las manos le temblaban cuando alcanzó una taza y fue a servirse agua hirviendo para preparar un té. La dejó en la encimera y se tapó el rostro. Ya no era un niño. Ya había viajado cientos de veces; cambiaba de casa prácticamente cada mes, pero eso a su mente no parecía importarle. Recogió la taza, que resbaló segundos después y se rompió al estrellarse contra el canto de la encimera.

El agua hirviendo le cayó encima de la mano derecha. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, Haruka se acercó al fregadero para aliviar la sensación de quemazón. Mientras la piel quemada se inflamaba se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de temblar. Las sacudidas se habían extendido a sus piernas y su coordinación se había reducido a nada.

Con pasos torpes fue capaz de llegar de nuevo a la habitación y sentarse en la cama. Sus extremidades seguían temblando. La oscuridad de la noche parecía que quería tragárselo. Las paredes se hacían más altas y se cernían sobre él. Haruka apoyó una mano en el colchón, buscando equilibrio. Mirar por la ventana y no reconocer el paisaje le provocó arcadas.

A tientas, buscó su teléfono. Makoto. Haruka siempre llamaba a Makoto cuando algo le pasaba. Pero mientras buscaba el nombre de su amigo en la agenda se dio cuenta de que Makoto estaba a muchos kilómetros de distancia. ¿Cuál era la diferencia horaria? Quizás estuviese en clase. Todos aquellos pensamientos no le impidieron pulsar el botón verde. Makoto no cogió el teléfono la primera vez, pero cuando volvió a marcar no llegó a sonar un timbrazo antes de que contestase.

—¿Haru? —preguntó preocupado. Makoto tenía más miramiento con la diferencia horaria—. ¿Pasa algo?

Durante un largo minuto en el que Makoto lo dejó pensar Haruka se mantuvo en silencio. Fuera hacía viento y el murmullo de las hojas arrastrándose por el suelo se sumó al de su trabajosa respiración.

—Quiero volver a casa, Makoto.

Al otro lado de la línea, Makoto suspiró. No es que fuese la primera vez que aquello pasaba, y sabía que no sería la última.

—¿Por qué no llamas a Rin? —sugirió. Haruka negó con la cabeza sin responder con palabras pero, de alguna forma, Makoto lo supo—. Intenta dormir, mañana estarás mejor.

No había un remedio mágico para lo que le pasaba a Haruka, Makoto lo sabía. No colgó hasta que su amigo le juró haberse metido en la cama. Haru se arremolinó sobre sí mismo y escondió la cabeza en las sábanas. Había dormido tanto en el avión que no tenía nada de sueño pero quizás, si se quedaba allí el tiempo suficiente, su cuerpo dejaría de temblar y su cuerpo se cansaría de estar tenso, induciéndolo a un sueño que al menos lo alejaría de la realidad unas horas, y al día siguiente todo sería normal.

Ni siquiera había alcanzado su primer objetivo cuando el timbre de la casa, amortiguado por las capas que tapaban sus oídos, sonó en el piso inferior. Haruka encontró la excusa perfecta para no quedarse más rato allí.

—¿Rin? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido cuando abrió la puerta.

—Makoto me ha llamado. —Haruka maldijo a su mejor amigo internamente.

—¿Por?

—Ha dicho que no te encontrabas bien. Y la verdad es que estás horrible.

Rin entró sin ser invitado. Le puso una mano en la frente (como si realmente supiese tomar la temperatura de esa forma) y luego alzó la bolsa en la que Haruka no se había fijado hasta ese momento.

—Es sopa de pescado; no había de caballa. Esto te pasa siempre, ¿no? ¿Es el avión?

—A-algo así —tartamudeó Haru en respuesta, ofuscado por la atención recibida.

Sólo después de tomarse la sopa, Haruka se dio cuenta de que había dejado de temblar y sus hombros no estaban ya rígidos. Rin cabeceaba a su lado, intentando no quedarse dormido. Haru aún no tenía sueño, pero sentía que podría dormirse si se tumbaba en la cama, lo cual era un avance importante.

—Gracias —susurró. Rin sacudió la cabeza para despejarse y le restó importancia con un gesto—. Estoy mejor, puedes volver a dormir.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —preguntó. Haru negó con cabeza, a lo que Rin sonrió—. Me quedo.

Se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó dormido antes de que Haruka pudiese invitarlo a dormir en una de las habitaciones de arriba. Suspiró. No lo diría en voz alta, pero con Rin allí cualquier fantasma que pudiera rondarle desaparecía y a Haru le gustaba tanto su presencia, en gran parte, por ello.

* * *

Ni siquiera lo he repasado porque tengo 0 tiempo. ¡Casi ni llego!

El fic tiene 999 palabras. Justito.

Espero que os guste. A mí la verdad es que no me convence del todo, pero quizás es por lo _muuuucho_ que me ha costado escribirlo.


End file.
